


Tradegy

by beepboopmewmeow



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, I Don't Even Know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-08 20:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepboopmewmeow/pseuds/beepboopmewmeow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki has served his punishment. Well most of his punishment and has been sent to earth. No one is really sure whether Loki has changed or not. However, the outcome is something no one had expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tradegy

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there. I hope you enjoy this.

**Tony pov**

It was about midday when everyone had finally gathered in my tower or the 'Avenger's tower'. Mix emotions were being thrown about and seemed to stay in the air creating a atmosphere that I would prefer not to be in right now. The room was getting more depressing by the second and not even a few jokes (good ones may I add) could change the expressions of even one person. After that poor attempt at trying to lighten the mood no words were spoken. While the situation at hand may be quite dire I prefer to not sit in the same place, angrily tapping my foot against the floor like it that would solve my problems, for almost several hours. I could be doing something productive with my life like curing cancer or drinking illegal amounts of alcohol while creating new inventions in my lab. All of this for a mass murdering maniac.

That's right The Loki is coming today. At least that was what we were told, he's taking his sweet time getting here though. This guy demolishes a city and I have to be forced to sit here idly waiting for horrible punishment to be over.

I would trade anyone of these people for even a drop of Scotch right now.

**Two days before: Third pov**

_"_ Jarvis what the hell did I tell you not to do when I'm in the lab"

"Disturb you sir"

"And what have you done? Disturb me. I swear to God if the world isn't ending-"

"Your asgardian friend is here sir and seems to want to be let in. And I'm afraid that if he isn't let In soon marks will be left on the building"

At this comment Tony put down the sheet of blue that was ripped in several places. He asked Jarvis to put the footage from the outside cameras on display. Indeed the blond hammer wielding demi-god was currently outside the building banging quite loud on the door. His grip on his hammer tightening at the second probably considering breaking down the door if permission did not come soon.

"What the hell is he doing here, nevertheless putting dents in my door. Shouldn't he be with his weird destructive brother on that planet where everyone looks like they are fresh out of a L'Oréal commercial?"

He reluctantly walked over to a button allowing him to talk directly to Thor.

"Thor why the hell are trying to dent my building. You could have just calmly waited. I'm a busy man I will not always be able to answer the door immediately"

"Stark! I am not sure as to how you are able to speak through this small human device, however I come on dire circumstances. Please may you allow me to enter" 

Tony bit back the laugh that was threatening to escape him as he replied, "Sure, Jarvis allow him in. Just wait in the room Jarvis leads you to. I shall be there shortly."

When Tony finally crept up from his lab and he had to bit back yet another fit of laughter as he saw the Agrarian basically fighting with the chair. Both sides of it dug into his sides leaving his face knitted into a tight frown. His armour was not assisting him much either, probably constricting him the way he was sitting.

The room itself was quite cosy, having a seti and two chairs pointing in the same direction towards a small TV. Beside the seti was a small cooler containing a variety of drinks. The dark grey wallpaper was starting to chip away giving the room a more unfinished look, but Tony never fixed it liking how it gave the room a more comfortable atmosphere. Remembering those days when situations arose and instead of going straight to the bar to solve his problems just went into this room and switched on the TV. Wallowing In self-pity as he randomly selected a drink from the cooler. It's non-alcoholic taste felt bitter on his tongue but just shrugged it off as he got into a more comfortable position idly staring at the TV, but paying no attention to what was being said. After a while he would fall asleep, feeling better knowing he didn't wake up with a migraine.

He was pulled out of thoughts as the other in his presence grunted loudly attempting to get back out of the chair that was keeping hold of him. He made a sigh of relief and a triumph expression landed on his face as he finally escaped it's grasp. He then remembered the situation on his face return neutral.

"Stark I have come to tell you about the situation on Asgard, however I would like to tell it to the others as well."

A million questions were whirling in the genius's mind at the moment. It must have shown on his face as Thor explained that he would prefer to explain It once to everybody at the same time instead of telling it individually.

He sighed as he started to look up the current locations of all the members. Should he include Fury in this as well?. He decided not to considering he wouldn't want to be doing the one-eyed man any favours unless he had to. He sent messages and made sure to show that it was important and everyone should arrive as soon as they can.

Afterwards, Thor and Tony had a comfortable silence between them even though the smaller man could see tension already building up on the other's shoulders. Probably preparing himself for whatever speech he was going to make.

After an hour past Steve came in commenting that he was not currently doing anything so was able to arrive in a short amount of time. Several hours later Natasha and Clint came in with ripped clothes that had a slight wetness in the texture, probably just came back from a mission even If neither of them retold what they were doing. Bruce came last a couple hours after the 'spider' and 'bird' (as Tony liked to call them) grumbling under his breath that he was nearly done completing some random thing.

Small talk was made as everyone caught up on what the others had done over the time they were away from each other. But after a while everyone found their respective seats all heads facing Thor, waiting for them to find out what they had all been called for. He was lost in his own thought and Tony was about to make a comment but Clint beat him to it.

"Alright Thor, you've had enough staring at the floor I think I speak for everyone here when I say that we are all wondering why the hell we were called here for".

Thor shifted at the words breathing In and out a few times. Tony raised a questioning eye at him. Whatever had happened most have had quite an affect on him as the usually confident and a tad arrogant figure stood there muscles tensed and head moving side to side attempting to find a different part of the floor to stare at.

"My friends I know it may come as a surprised to have me here and more confusing as to why you are all here. As you have probably figured out I do not come with news that should be taken lightly", his voice wavered slightly. "I am not sure whether any of you will accept what I have to say however, I appreciate if you listen till the end."

Sweat was starting to appear and he seemed to choke on his own words.

"Well my friends. As you know my brother was sent to Asgard to serve for the crimes he had committed. The punishment for the most part has been carried out..."

He paused again as he tried to regain the volume of his voice that had started to descend. His posture was diminished as his back was hunched over, nearly in a way of surrender. His eyes never met anyone else and yet he still feel the sharp stare of everyone else in the room.

After the silence stretched on for a bit longer then deemed comforting he continued where he left of.

"A part of his punishment is to remain on earth for several centuries" 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this work on Wattpad as well and when I created an account I wanted to put that story on this site as well. Tell me if you like it since it was basically one of the first fanfics I've made. If you can give any reviews on it I would love it. <3


End file.
